Hoja en Blanco
by Vanesa-Tsukiyomi
Summary: sakura se encuentra con alguien de su pasado... pero ya es tarde porque ella ya tiene a alguien a quien amar...


Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece.

Bueno, esto se me ocurrió después de escuchar una canción…

Resumen: Después de haberse casado se encuentra con el hombre que un día quiso, pero ya es tarde.

Titulo: Hoja en Blanco.

Por Vanesa Tsukiyomi.

Dicen que uno de los días más importante para una mujer es el día de su boda, Sakura Kinomoto se encontraba mirándose en un espejo en una mansión de Hong Kong, alguien golpeo la puerta, era su padre…

-Hija, te ves tan hermosa como tu madre el día de nuestra boda.

-Gracias papa-dijo abrazándolo.

En la mansión Li era un gran día, ese día, Shaoran, el heredero del imperio Li contraería nupcias con la joven Sakura Kinomoto; ellos se conocían hace tres años y se habían comprometido dos meses antes, para el Sakura era su todo, para Sakura el era la luz que encontró en las tinieblas en la que la sumergió un antiguo amor, pero ahora su presente y futuro era Shaoran.

Caminaba del brazo de su padre, la boda se celebraría en el jardín de la residencia Li, entre los invitados estaban amigos y familiares de la joven pareja, también las grandes familias que eran el círculo y posición social de los Li y algunos reporteros.

No todos los días se casaba uno de los herederos más codiciados del mundo, tampoco sabían cómo lo atrapo, pero todas las dudas que había en la gente presente se disipo cuando la vieron caminar del brazo de Fujitaka Kinomoto, ahora veían a una mujer muy bella, al llegar al altar ella le sonrió a su futuro marido…

La boda transcurrió sin problemas, al final escucharon lo que todos esperaban escuchar.

-ACEPTO.

Ambos unían sus vidas para permanecer juntos en los buenos y malos momentos hasta que la muerte los separe, ese fue el compromiso de ambos…

Después del beso, todos aplaudieron por la pareja recién casados y esperaban que sean realmente felices como ese día lo prometieron, desde ese día todo sería distinto, Sakura volvió a sonreír gracias a Li.

Al final ella tuvo lo que siempre quiso, el amor de la persona que mas amaba en su vida.

…

Después de un año de casados, mientras Sakura iba a su cita con su mejor amiga, escucho una voz que nunca quiso volver a escuchar…

-Sakura Kinomoto…-dijo un hombre.

Ella no lo podía creer allí estaba él, en frente de ella…

-Eriol-dijo mirándolo sorprendida.

-¿Podemos hablar Kinomoto?-pregunto el joven.

-Ya no soy Kinomoto, ahora soy una Li.-dijo con firmeza.

-Ya me di cuenta-dijo el joven mirando el anillo de la dinastía Li que poseía la joven.-Entonces señora LI ¿Podría hablar con usted?-dijo usando sus buenos modales pero sin ocultarle el desdén al pronunciar aquella palabras.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?-dijo ella-Ya no tiene sentido que me busques, eres mi pasado Eriol.

El joven sonrió, mientras Sakura tomaba asiento…

-Durante todo este tiempo me fue imposible sacar tu recuerdo de mi mente, me fue imposible olvidarme que un día yo te quise.

-Eriol, quieres saber la verdad.-dijo ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos-Pasaron ocho años desde el día en el que te fuiste, ese día comprendí que las despedidas son muy tristes; un avión se llevo las ilusiones que desde niños teníamos, recuerdo que lo último que me dijiste fue "yo te amo" tratando de consolarme, solo vi como guardabas todos tus sentimientos en un equipaje, ese día volviste a Inglaterra, desde entonces ya no supe nada de tu vida y tu tampoco de la mía. Ya no supe si algún día volverías, siempre que preguntaban por ti no sabía que decir, no podía decir nada.

-Ayer regrese, fui a Tomoeda pero no te encontré, chiharu me dijo que hace un año te habías casado-dijo sonriendo-Pero sé que aun me amas.

-No Eriol, yo ya no te amo, ambos volamos pero por diferentes rumbos, ya no puedes soñar conmigo, quizás algún día compartimos sueños pero ya nada queda.

-No creo que me olvides tan fácil-dijo sonriendo, anhelaba una esperanza de recuperar lo que había perdido.

-Es triste, pero debo pedirte que me olvides, otro amor ha llegado a mi vida y ya no te quiero-dijo sonriendo.

- Me pregunto si aun reflejas algo de mi vida, si en tu memoria vive aquel amor de tantos años, aquel hombre que siempre te ha querido desde niña que desde hace un año llora porque el amor de su vida se ha casado.-dijo tratando de encontrar algo en ella, un indicio de que aun le amaba, se negaba a aceptar la realidad-Es muy tarde, no puedo negarte que me muero pero no callaran mis palabras para decirte que soñaré contigo siempre que cierre mis ojos que entonaré por ti mis cantos tristes noche a noche que lloraré sin ti cuando recuerde que estoy solo y al recordar que duermes en los brazos de otro hombre.

- Un día recibí una carta, quise leerla y era una hoja en blanco, de tu vida nunca supe nada como preguntas que si aun te amo-dijo alterándose- Es triste ver que un avión se aleja, llevándose lo mejor de tu vida dime el motivo de tu despedida ¿Por qué te fuiste dejando mil penas?

-Lo entiendo Sakura, sé que no actué bien, nunca volví y lo que hice fue muy cobarde-sonrió tristemente-Espero que seas muy feliz.

Después vio como se marchaba, solo estaba tranquila, había cerrado su historia con Eriol definitivamente después de ocho años, mientras Eriol se marchaba y murmuraba…

-Maldito Shaoran Li-dijo lleno de rabia-Ahora tienes todo lo que alguna vez fue mío…

…

Sakura Kinomoto es una joven que se enamoro de Eriol… Todo iba bien hasta que el volvió a Inglaterra, dejándola atrás en el olvido, cuando el regresa, ya es tarde. Porque Sakura se caso con otro y es feliz….entre ellos lo único que quedaba era una hoja en blanco….

Después de volver a su casa, Sakura se encontró con su esposo que la esperaba con su pequeño hijo en brazos, Eriol ya no tenía lugar en su vida, porque ella dejo de amarlo el día que salió de esa oscuridad, ese mismo día que conoció a Shaoran… Ahora tenía una familia a la cual amar, su marido e hijo eran todo su mundo y no lo cambiaría por nada ni nadie, sufrió en el pasado, pero lo que importaba es que tenía un presente feliz…

Fin.

¿Qué tal? Espero que les guste… pronto subiré los capítulos de mis fanfic de Shugo Chara, entre ellos:

Promesas de Vida: capitulo 3.

En este nuevo capítulo, Amu nos contara como se derrumbo su castillo de cristal, como vio desaparecer sus sueños y todo lo que más amo en su vida.

Amuto: Rompiendo las Reglas. Capitulo 2.

Los cambios que enfrentan los personajes son nuevos en sus vidas, nuevas decisiones… Aceptar que quizás puedan amar…

El Destino de las Estrellas. Capitulo 3.

Ikuto no pudo decirle a Amu que la amaba, ella ya no está…

Mentira o Verdad… Realidad o Fantasía. Capitulo 2.

En esta historia nada es lo que parece…

Comunicado especial:

Pronto subiré también mis nuevos proyectos de Sakura Card Captor.

Se cuidan chicas…

Atte.

Vanesa Tsukiyomi.


End file.
